Sing! Pretty Cure Queen
is FairySina's second Pretty Cure season on this wiki. This season's theme is about music. Story Plot *''Sing! Pretty Cure Queen Episodes'' Characters Cures * Naomi is a courageous young girl. She is a first year student of the Kashi First Middle School. She is the team captain of her school's Kendo Club. Some of her class mates characterize her as idol or school mascot. Naomi is pretty tomboyish and sometimes referes herself as Yuuki Naoto. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of courage and strength. ** * Lindsey is a graceful young girl. She is first year student of the Kashi First Middle School. She is a nice and lovely girl that is liked by almost everybody. Besides that, she is also pretty talented. But Lindsey hates it being called cute by others. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dancing. ** * Sumire is a young girl with a strong will power. She is a first year student of the Kashi First Middle School. She will fight for the weaker no matter what happens. But she can also be pretty clumsy and forgetful. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of justice. ** * Airi is a very energetic young girl. She is a second year student of Kashi First Middle School. She acts like a motivator for younger students. She is always in a good mood and very optimistic. If she gets mad, what happens not that often, you'd better stay away from her. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of positivity. ** * Cure Champion is a self-confident young warrior. She is pretty success oriented. But she also helps new Cures with finding their true power. Cure Champion is the Pretty Cure of desires. ** Mascots * Bell is a young fairy from Musik Land that was sent by Lady Aria to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "~suzu". * Book is a young fairy from Musik Land and Bell's older brother. When Bell was sent to earth, Book decided to go with her and watch out for her. He ends his sentences with "~ku". * Candle is a young fairy from Musik Land and Cure Champions's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~teru". Villians * The main villian of this season. He always hated Musik Land for it's modern music styles. His goal is to erase this music from everybody's minds and then rule Musik Land with his musical ideas. * Slow works for Folk and follows the same plan. So he went to earth to start erasing the modern music of Musik Land from everybody's minds. * Classic has been long time one of Musik Land's guards. After the new music came to the land, he left Musik Land and started following Folk. * Opera was a normal person, who lived in Otonari town until Folk came to her and gave her the power to get her beloved opera back. Her human name was . * - The monsters of this season. Minor Characters * Lady Aria is the proud ruler of Musik Land she sent the young fairy Bell to earth to find the legendary warriors of Pretty Cure. But her true goal was to find her daughter, Princess Angel. * Kotone is Lindsey's older sister. She is the student council president of Kashi First Middle School. * Wakana is the aunt ot Tsukigami Lindsey and Tsukigami Kotone. She is the owner of the Crescent Karaoke Bar. Locations * - The main location of this season. * - The girls' school. * - Bell, Book and Candle's homeworld. * - A popular karaoke bar in Otonari, owned by Tsukigami Wakana. Items * - The Cures' transformation item and first attack item. They transform by saying * - Cure Superhero, Cure Rockin' and Cure Paradise's second and main attack item. * - Cure Violin's second and main attack item. "Soundolin" is short for "Sound Violin". * Trivia *This series is mostly based on FairySina's Music playlist on YouTube. *In this season, the introduction speeches are completly written in katakana. *The Cures are based on different bands/artists: **'''Cure Superhero is based on Smash Mouth. **'Cure Violin' is based on Lindsey Stirling. **'Cure Rockin' '''is based on '''Status Quo'. **'Cure Paradise' is based on Simple Plan. **'Cure Campion' is based on Queen. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sing! Pretty Cure Queen Category:Series Category:Music based Series